The Apprentice
by twilight-la-fae
Summary: Will's son Jaq falls for Will's tomboyish apprentice Vivian, however, Jaq is engaged, and Vivian is the Port's own seductress, never one to stay around long enought to get her heart broken. Will fate bring them together? Or tear them apart?
1. Waking

A.N this is my first fan fiction. This is actually the second time posting it, considering that I didn't run spell check through it first ::blushes:: is was trying to figure out how to work it. Anyway, I'd like to thank my first reviewer, vamperfly. You rule. You get a cookie. Currently I'm in Texas for vacation, so I probably wont be posting the second chapter till I get home. Alrighty here goes.

Waking

The early morning light peered through Vivian's window, urging her to get up and motivated. Vivian protested against dawn, wanting the sun to sink below the horizon for a few more hours. Instead of complying with her wishes, the sun stubbornly got brighter. Acknowledging defeat, Vivian sat up yawning. Half asleep, she went through a series of stretches to get her muscles ready for that day's workload. 

After having stretched, she pulled her worn, threadbare nightgown over her head and hurriedly yanked on a breast band and loincloth. She pulled a brush through her hair, and then teased it into a waist length braid. She then grabbed a pair of well used breeches, pulled them on and went searching for her shirt. She knew it was around somewhere. She had to think back to last night. The Commodore's wedding present had been nearly finished and it had been hot inside the stuffy forge. Once Will left for home, she had thrown off her shirt, (it always made him uncomfortable when she took it off when he was there.) and had continued working till the well crafted sword had been completely finished. She had thrown it off…but where? She was pretty sure she had tossed it into her room.

Vivian had learned her lesson with carelessly throwing clothing around the forge last year. Will had gone ballistic when he had entered his beloved smith to find his apprentice and a current boyfriend's clothes tossed randomly around the room. Will also hadn't been too happy to learn that his then-seventeen apprentice was sleeping with men before she was married. Viviane had laughed all day at his shocked face, well until he got really irritated, and set her about the grueling task of cleaning the forge. Maybe, in her desperate attempt to get the present finished on time, she had forgotten to throw it into her small add on room to the forge.

Hearing a small sound, she turned around. Standing in the doorway was the master of the smith and her teacher, William Turner. Hanging of his pointer finger was her shirt. Striding across the little space to snatch her shirt, she snapped, "Excuse me," and slammed the door in his face. As she pulled the thin white shirt over her head, she heard him laughing as he heated the forge for the days work. 

"Oh well he would laugh," Vivian muttered under her breath, "After I slave away at the forge to get a very important present finished while he rides home to his beloved wife and children." Tying a heavy leather apron behind her back, she opened the door and stepped into the forge. Will sat in a chair next to the forge reading the paper while waiting for the forge to get hot enough to heat up the metal for the day's use. Not even acknowledging that she was there, he said,

"I brought a roll for your breakfast. What have I told you about leaving your clothes all over the forge?" Will lowered the paper so he could look at her directly. Will hadn't changed much over the last eighteen years. Only little things could be noted. Small threads of gray traced along his curly dark hair, and small laugh lines slightly creased around his eyes and mouth. His chocolate brown eyes were still bright and full of mischief. Giving him a look as she stuffed the warm round roll in her mouth, when she swallowed she said, 

"Excuse me; I was heinously busy having an enormous workload to finish by this morning given to me by my cruel and nasty master. It was hot, and you had gone home, so I didn't see why not. The heat affected my brain and I forgot to but my shirt in my room. Stop complaining. So, what's the schedule for today?" Will opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment an excited seven-year-old girl, closely followed by a harassed looking eighteen year old boy burst into the front door of the smith.

"Da! Da! Guess what, Guess what?" the little girl screeched. Not waiting for her father to reply, "Mommy said that I could get a new fancy dress for the Commodore's after-wedding ball we're having in two days! Isn't fabulous?" she ran up to her father and threw herself into his arms, continuing to yell in delight.

"Yes, but what's not at all fabulous is I'm the one in charge of taking her shopping," muttered the eighteen year old. Vivian smiled at him. 

"Cheer up, Jaq. At least you're not stuck in a forge all day with a complete loony who has the key to the weapons cupboard." Jaq laughed. "Anna, hunny, you need to stop screeching, your gonna make my ears pop," Vivian laughingly chided the young girl. The mischievous young girl turned in her father's arms and with a wicked smile said,

"Oh, Mommy also said you had to come. In a dress. With a smile. Isn't that great?" Will also smiled the same smile. 

"Well then, Miss Vivi, I think I'll give you the day off so you can go shopping with my little Anna and Jaq. Since you being the blacksmith's eighteen year old apprentice, you probably don't have a dress suitable for the ball." He said. Vivian looked horrified. She despised dresses and tried to get out of every fancy dressed up party she could manage. She looked for an escape route but Jaq blocked the front door, Anna the back and Will firmly stood in front of her bedroom door. 

"Unfortunately I think I have plans on Friday, so I don't think I should go shopping with you to buy a dress of an event I won't be going-" she quickly tried to get out of the party but Will gave her a mock mean look and said.

"Oh, I think you will be going. Or else some little apprentice will be going to every party forth with of this one if she fails to make an appearance at this one." Vivian firmly cowed, replied with,

"I'll go find my boots." 

A.N. ok, what do you think!??!?! Tell me if I should post the second chappy. Ne way, my internal clock is way screwed up. I feel like it's 10, when really, in Texas, its 9. Who says time travel isn't possible? I went back an hour. Ok please please review, much luv, Twilight

2nd A.N. Jack Sparrow is in this fic. When I first introduce him, please please PLEASE tell me if I am true to his character. Cheers- Twilight


	2. Shopping

**Disclaimer- **okok, so I forgot to put it in the first chapter, whatever. If you honestly thought I owned anything potc, you are seriously on drugs. I own Jaq, Anna, and Vivian, along with some other people. I, unfortunately, do not own will. Would like to, but don't. OK, on with the story!

A.N. hey y'all. What's happening? Ok, this is my next installment of my widely popular story, The Apprentice. ::rolls eyes, and mutters something about only two reviews:: ok. I would like to thank I Love Kitties and PiratePrincess91, along with Vamperfly with being my first reviewers. Y'all get cookies. So in the words of Leanan Sidhe, LET'S GET CRACKING!  Cheers~Twilight

Chapter Two

Shopping

Many threats and a considerable amount of time being wasted on finding her boots, (how could she know they were under her bed?) Vivian, Jaq and Anna arrived in the marketplace. Anna skipped, Jaq gently teased her, and Vivian sulked. As they walked local ladies threw Jaq sidelong glances of admiration and flirtatious eyes. Vivi didn't blame them.

 Jaq was nearly six foot, towering over her stocky 5'4. He was well muscled and had large hands. His short blond hair and a defined jaw line, bringing attention to his narrow, expressive eyes. (We interrupt this moment to bring you an author's note- Jaq is the POTC Chad Michael Murray. That is whom he looks like, sorry for the interruption.) Vivian really disliked people who thought since Jaq was good looking, he was dumb. He was incredibly intelligent, but very shy. He had a great sense of humor and which was usually only brought out with people he'd known for a long time. As they entered one of the most famous (and expensive) dress shops, Vivian cringed. When the dress keeper saw her, she gave a whoop of delight.  

            "Dear, Lord, defend me!  Are my old eyes deceiving me or has Vivian Carmichael walked in my shop without Mister Will holding onto her while she screams for mercy?" The shopkeeper, Madame Butchard, was a short woman in her mid-fifties, and had a lively, caring face. She continued as she ushered them into a room with a dressing stall and couches for company to sit on. " Master Jacques and Miss Anna, as well, I see. I bet you've come for attire to the Commodore's wedding party. Jaq and Vivian, sit on the couch while we get some dresses for little Miss Anna here." Anna bounced up and down, and followed Madam Butchard into the changing room. Jaq and Vivian took a seat on one of the couches. They talked about little things, how was Jaq's mother, what project was she working on, when Anna came out with a pretty pink muslin on. Jaq and Vivian clapped and whistled as a grinning Anna turned and modeled the dress for them. Next was Jaq's turn. While Anna and Vivian waited Anna told Vivian that on her upcoming birthday, she wished to get a new doll she had seen at the toy store. Vivian made a note of this and mentally counted up her monthly income for the doll. Then Jaq made an appearance showing up in fawn-coloured breeches, with a matching vest over a light blue shirt. Vivian whistled low and long. A serving maid nearby gave her a disapproving look, but then caught a sight of Jaq and dropped the bundle of linens she was holding. Vivian laughed, and said.

            "Jaq, my friend, the ladies will be chasing you down the streets." Jaq laughed, and asked Anna,

            "Anna, what do you think?" Anna looked up from her dress box, where she had been stoking the soft material and replied,

            "It's very nice. About the chasing-you-down-the-street remark, I have no comment. I think that's pretty nasty." Jaq and Vivian laughed. "Right then, Vivi, your turn." She added, a smirk creeping into her face. Vivian cringed, but got up and let herself be led into the dressing room.  Inside a bunch of ladies poked and prodded, taking measurements and adjusting garments. They then showed her some gowns that would be suitable for her size. Out of thirty or so dresses she picked two that she couldn't decide on. One was crimson base, with gauze-like gold silk as an over dress. The other was cinnamon coloured base dress with a green overdress. Vivian piled her braid on top of her head, and bit her lip. Motioning to Madame Butchard, she asked

            "Can I try both of these on and see what Jaq and Anna think?" Madame Butchard nodded. Vivian slipped on the cinnamon gown and adjusted the dress to where it was comfortable. Taking a deep breath, feeling sure she looked like an idiot she bit her lip and stepped out into the waiting room.

                                                            -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  

   Jaq and Anna had been playing cards when he heard a noise. Looking up he saw Vivian standing just outside doorframe of the dressing room. Jaq stared, speechless. He'd never really thought about Vivian as a girl, just as his best friend, his father's apprentice. Never Vivian the girl. But there she stood. Vivi's long black hair was wrapped around her head, a few stray pieces framing her face and brushing the nape of her neck, showing off strong cheekbones. A light brown dress with a forest green overdress brought out her intelligent hazel eyes, accented by naturally dark eyelashes. Surprisingly thick eyebrows gave her face a quirky fun look.  A sloping nose pointed out her full lips, slightly reddened by biting them. Vivian had creamy skin, tanned by the forge.  Broad shoulders connected to muscular arms. The long sleeves of the overdress hid the shiny black burn on her right arm that she had earned when she was ten. She looked like a beautiful queen, shy but proud, standing straight, shoulders back. While Jaq was staring, Anna looked up and gasped. 

   "Vivi! You look beautiful!" Vivian laughed nervously, and smiled, further stunning Jaq.

   "You think so?" She asked, turning. "There's another one I like, a red one. Why don't I go try that on, and you two sit tight?" Anna nodded and Jaq dazedly bobbed his head up and down. Vivian disappeared into the adjoined room once more. Anna turned to Jaq once more, looking at him since Vivian reappeared. Seeing him, she broke into giggles. Jaq's gray-blue eyes were widened, glazed with awe. His jaw had dropped, his mouth slightly parted. Jaq tried to talk, but all that came out was a croak.  Frowning, he cleared his throat and tried again. 

"Did you know she was that pretty?" He asked Anna. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Well, kind of. But that that proves it doesn't it?" Anna replied. Jaq shook himself, closed his mouth and prepared to get dazzled all over again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Some while later...

Jaq and Anna had gone home, chatting about the party, which, Anna secretly told Vivian, was not the only party coming up. Jaq was having a party in honor of his 18th birthday right after the Commodore's wedding party. Vivian returned to the forge carrying not one box, but two, as Jaq and Anna had insisted her getting the other dress as well. She would be in need of the other dress, for the Jaq's party as well. Although Vivian hated dances, or any social events for that matter, she would not miss Jaq's birthday party. Vivian slid the doors open to the forge and hopped down the stone steps. Will was hard at work but stopped when he saw her come in. 

"So how'd it go?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at the two boxes. Vivian shrugged. 

"Alright I guess, Jaq and Anna insisted I get two dresses for the hell of it." Will looked curiously at the boxes, but Vivian laughed and held them away. "Uh-uh. Nope, you are going to have to wait to the ball-thingy to see me in any of these dresses." She said. Will rolled his eyes.

"Well, then missy, get into your work clothes, and help me with the day's final load." He said sternly. Vivian trudged into her room, but her dresses in her small closet and changed, then reentered the forge.  


	3. In Which Our Favorite Captain Returns

Disclaimer- Honestly. The mouse owns it. If you honestly thought I owned this stuff, especially Jaq, Will, and Jack, do you think I would share them? On another note, if I owned Jack, I would probably be very drunk and very naked.  
  
A.N. Hey y'all, what's hanging? I am so so sorry for not updating, but my mother banished me from the computer. These next chapters are actually saved on a floppy, and my friend is posting them. Ok, I'm thinking that the next few chapters are going to be short. Sorry. Although I might combine some chapters I have written down in my notebook. I have a lovely little notebook that I carry around and write in during useless subjects in school, such as BASE, or lunch/recess, or math. So far I'm up to chapter SIX! Wowee! .Well, actually, I'm combining chapter 3 w/ chapter 4 so it will be longer. Lucky you. Cheers ~Twilight  
  
Chapter Three~~~ In which our Favorite Pirate Returns! Also the Chapter Where Jaq has some emotional issues!  
  
The next morning Vivian rolled over and made the mistake of looking straight out her window immediately. "Ahhhh! I'm blinded! I can't seee!" she yelped, shutting her eyes quickly against the sun's early glare. She flipped over and cautiously opened her eyes, ready to shut them again if necessary. Suddenly she was aware of hushed voices coming from the next room. Inwardly she groaned. 'Way to go Vivian, if those are robbers, then you just let warned them of your presence. Brilliant.' She thought. Judging by the position of the sun, it was just after dawn. Quickly she pulled on her breeches and yanked on a shirt, half tucking it in. Vivian then grabbed twin daggers and slid them into leg straps. She then tiptoed over to her ajar door and peeked her head through. Two men sat at the great wooden table, going over a couple of swords. Sliding one of the daggers out of its sheath, Vivian announced her presence to the unsuspecting men by tossing the dagger into the middle of the table.  
"You'd best leave, because you woke me up and I am NOT a morning person!" she called from behind the door. One of the men, shorter then the other, cursed colorfully when the dagger hit the table.  
"Damnit, lass! You just abou' took my hand off, luv." Vivian immediately recognized the voice and tore out from behind the door, plowing into the shorter man and tightly hugging him. From the light coming from the window, she could see Jack clearly, Will sitting across from him.  
For Captain Jack Sparrow, time stood still. Not a wisp of gray could be seen in his mane of hair, no lines crossed his face.  
"Jack! It's taken' you long enough! You haven't visited us for over a year and a half!" Vivian cried, extracting herself somewhat from the embrace. Jack grinned.  
"Well, see luv, the last time I came, we had a rather nasty incident with out dear Commodore, so I thought I'd give him time to cool down a bit. Now Vivi, you're 18, now aren't you? Twirl, for Ol' Jack now I want to look at you." Vivian laughed, stepped back, and twirled pouting prettily over her shoulder. Jack grinned and clapped. His eyes held a new light in them as they slowly traveled over her body.  
"Well, well, well. Miss Vivi has finally grown up." He said in a low voice. Jack's eyes gave another unsubtle glance at her body.  
Vivian, noticing the change in him, jutted out a hip and tossed her hair back. A teasing glint came into her eyes.  
"And just what is that supposed to mean, Captain Sparrow?" she purred huskily. Will, who'd been watching this reunion calmly, cleared his throat, interrupting. He did not like the look Jack had when he looked her over. He did not like Vivian's reaction to the look. The last time she had flipped her hair and jutted out that hip, a grown man succumbed to her charms. He would know, he caught the man sneaking out of her room the next morning. Will also knew that Jack would not hesitate to sleep with Vivian, if his Tortuga visits said anything. At the sound of Will's intrusion, both pirate captain and apprentice looked up. Vivian smiled, seemingly oblivious of the murderous looks Jack was receiving from Will.  
"Good Morning, Will. How's everybody down at the house?" she asked. Will stopped glaring long enough to reply.  
"Morning to you, Vivi. Everybody was asleep when I left, but they are well. Would you mind getting properly dressed and heat the forge up?" Vivian nodded and, with a quick smile for Jack went back to her room. As soon as she shut the door, Will rounded on Jack.  
  
"What is your problem, Jack? You've got your whores in Tortuga, why flirt with someone who is half you age?" he asked quietly. Jack staggered back, as if wounded, then he leaned in close.  
"If I recall correctly, which I do, the wench was flirting with me, not the other way around. Although the maid has turned into quite the pretty woman." He said. Will snorted at the word 'maid'.  
"No maid is she. Vivian goes through men as you go through whores." Jack's eyes widened and he leaned back impossibly far. "Does she now? That's...interesting." He said under his breath. Will shot him a sharp look.  
"Don't you even think about it..." he warned. Just then Vivian returned, smiling ending all possibilities for ending the conversation.  
~*~*~*~*~* Jaq sat on his bed, lost in thought. Yesterday had been a day for revelation for him. It had really surprised him to think that Vivian was that beautiful. It surprised him even more that he hadn't noticed it before. All of his mates said that she was pretty, but he had just waved those opinions away. Now he really knew. Suddenly there was a sharp rap on his door.  
"Oh, come in." Jaq said. Elizabeth slipped though the door, face flushed and lips pressed into thin lines. All of the tell tale signs that someone was here that she didn't like.  
"The, ah, Moody's are here, wanting to talk about an engagement between you and their daughter Melissa." Jaq wrinkled his nose. He didn't like Melissa Moody. She was stuck up, prejudiced and not very smart. Worse yet, she was from a very good family, which almost ensured the engagement.  
"Yes well, could you perhaps tell the Moody's that I am not feeling ill?" he asked hopefully. Unfortunately, Elizabeth shook her head.  
"No, I told them you would be right down. And, may I remind you, you have been 'sick' the last two times they have visited." Elizabeth and Jaq both sighed resignedly. They grinned at each other and left Jaq's room. They continued down the stairs, into the parlor where the Moody's were waiting. Melissa was a tall dark haired girl. She wasn't that pretty, with an upturned nose and too-pale skin. Melissa wore too much make-up, and wore way too fancy dresses. Even still, Jaq kissed her hand like gentle man and sat across from the family.  
"Good Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Moody, Miss Melissa." Jaq said. Elizabeth took a seat next to Jaq. Mr. Moody, a big man with a huge mustache and red face, began the conversation.  
"We ere wondering, Mrs. Turner, when you had decided to get Jaq engaged to our Melissa?" he asked brusquely. Elizabeth looked taken aback for a second, then regained her composure, and coolly replied.  
"Mr. Moody, I do not believe that my husband, Jaq, or I had agreed to an engagement of any kind." Melissa looked slightly upset at this. Her mother, who was a little bit more tolerable, looked almost relieved. Mrs. Moody did not want Melissa to marry Jaq, but a lord who resided in Port Royale. Mrs. Moody also sensed that the Turners did not want the engagement as well. Melissa's father, though, was adamant about his daughter marrying the Governor's grandson, and thus looked angry at this statement.  
"I thought we had agreed that Melissa was a possibility for Jaq's future bride." Not liking the tone that was directed at her, Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.  
"Yes. A possibility. Not meaning set in stone. We will let you know as soon as possible if we decide that Melissa is to be Jaq's betrothed." Elizabeth's tone clearly dismissed them. The Moody's somewhat reluctantly got up and was ushered to the door. As soon as they were gone, Elizabeth flopped onto the couch in the most unladylike way. Closing her eyes, called to a nearby servant.  
"Bertha, would you mind getting me a cloth for my head?" she asked. Bertha nodded and went on her way. Jaq, sitting next to her, rubbed her shoulders sympathetically.  
"Lord that man is a prick." She said. Jaq chuckled and stood up. He looked down at his mother.  
"I'm gonna go see Dad, alright, Mum? "Elizabeth nodded. Jaq walked out the door, to the stables. There he saddled his gray gelding and mounted up, and took off towards the smith.  
  
A.N whooohooo. That chapter done. Listen I might go back and take out the Commodore's party and just make it Jaq's. Review and give me your opinion. Ok, now scroll down and click that very pretty review button. Go on. Push the button. Puuuushh the button. Cheers ~Twilight 


	4. Seven Shades of Blue

Disclaimer~ yes. I own jack sparrow, in fact, he's right here, sitting at my feet drinking rum. Woot.  
  
A.N. ok so, here is chapter foURgkerhsedgu!35@%&$! ::authoress gasps, panting, then glares at Jack, who stares back 'innocently' sucking on a finger:: JACK!!! KEEP YOUR FINGERS TO YOURESELF!!!! OR FINGER, FOR THAT MATTER!!! Authoress rolls eyes, and tries to get breathing back to normal. Ok, so before I was so RUDLY interrupted, (glares at Jack) this is chapter fo-Jack you better put that finger back in you mouth and away from me!- ur, which I had lots of fun writing. Cheers (I'M WARNING YOU JACK!!) ~ Twilight. (oh, also, authoress's vamperfly and Thousand Faces make an appearance in this chapter.)  
  
Chapter 4~ Seven Shades of Blue  
  
Vivian was drawing a piece of metal from the forge when two of her best friends, Robyn and Ashleigh strolled through the door. Robyn and Ashleigh often bickered but they enjoyed doing it. They had been friends long before they had even met Vivian.  
Robyn owned a bookstore around the block. She wore a simple ark red dress, which brought out her dreamy brown eyes from beneath her oval glasses. Her dark brown hair was short, shorter then most men's at the time. Robyn was smart, sarcastic, cynical, and humorous. She also loved saying what was on her mind.  
Ashleigh's personality almost mirrored that, although she was very excitable. Ashleigh was a barmaid in a local pub. She was short, with a mass of wavy brown hair. Her brown eyes sparkled constantly with barely contained laughter. Ashleigh could kick ass, and she knew it. She wore a mid-calf green skirt with knee-length boots and a flowing black shirt.  
"Hey girls," Vivian called. "I'll be over there in a minute. While you two are over there, would you mind waking up Jack? He's been I my room since mid-morning and it's time he made himself useful." Both girls nodded eagerly. Both Robyn and Ashleigh had been friend with Vivian since childhood, and thus knew Jack as well as she did. Ashleigh, full of energy, bounced on her toes with excitement then raced to Vivi's room. Robyn followed in a slower, more dignified, pace.  
"Jaaaack!" Ashleigh yelled, shoving the door open. She poked her head inside, then just as quickly whipped around slamming the door, red- faced with mirth.  
Vivian set the piece of metal to cool in a bucket of water before turning to Ashleigh. Robyn shot Ashleigh a looked, one eyebrow raised. Vivian's eyes narrowed in suspicion. She gestured towards the door.  
"He hasn't snuck a whore in there while I wasn't looking has he? Because I will kill him if he has sex on my bed." She asked. Ashleigh was trying very hard not to laugh, and failing miserably.  
"Uh..."peal of laughter "no, he...uh..," she giggled "He's sleeping." She managed out. Robyn frowned and motioned with her arm to the door.  
"And...?" she asked. Ashleigh shook with suppressed laughter.  
"He doesn't...he isn't...wearing anything." That did it for Ashleigh. She slumped against the wall, holding her sides while tears of laughter streamed down her face. Vivian's face paled. Jack Sparrow, lying on HER bed, naked? She thought. Ohhhhhh he was going to turn seven shades of blue by the time she was finished kicking his ass. She shoved Ashleigh out of the way and pushed the door open. She was, unfortunately, right. Jack Sparrow was lying on her bed, in all of his naked glory, snoring softly. The only stitch on him was his hat. Vivian t a couple deep, calming breaths before...  
"SPARROW! You have exactly 30 seconds to be off my bed and dressed, or I will kick your ass all over the Caribbean !" she roared. Jack started awake, snorting. He peered up from beneath his hat and saw Vivian's very angry face. Instead of leaping up, he stretched luxuriously. (a.n. try and keep your mind on the story, ladies!) Vivian couldn't help but running her eyes down his body (a.n. yum!) Jack, noticing the flick of her eyes as she looked him over, grinned. He gestured towards himself.  
"Like what ye see, luv?" he asked. Vivian's eyes narrowed. She marched out of the room, and reappeared seconds later with a bucket full of very cold water.  
Jack's eyes widened comically at the sight of the bucket. He gestured wildly at it.  
"Ye wouldn't..." he said slowly. A wicked grin crossed Vivian's face.  
"Oh, believe me, I would, and will, if you aren't out of my bed in three seconds. Now, one." She said. Jack leaned back and pouted.  
"But what if I don't want to..." Vivian flicked a second finger up. "Two..." Jack, still pouting, smiled seductively and said.  
"Come on luv, ye wouldn't be wanting to do that ter Old Jack, now wouldja? Vivian flicked up ring finger.  
"Three..." she said. Then she brought every finger but her middle one, flicking him off.  
Then, she dumped the water on top of him. Jack leaped up like two leaping...er...leapers, coughing and sputtering. Picking up his sword he pointed the tip at Vivian.  
"Yer gonna pay fer tha" he said. Vivian grinned, and gave him a look that's meaning was no mystery. 'Bring it on'. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* A.N. was that cool or what? This chapter is a little short, but oh well. ::authoress turns around suddenly to look at Jack.:: Ok now Jack, now that I've written this chapter, you can put your fingers wherever the hell you like. Jack can be heard muttering, "Finally," Authoress, grins. Until next time, my lovely readers. (oh, btw, REVIEW!!!!!!!) Cheers,~ Twilight 


	5. Gossip

Disclaimer- TLF- Come on, Jack, just like we rehearsed.

Jack- No. I won't do it. Make the whelp do it.

Will and Jaq- Which one?

TLF- Please, Jack? I'll give you rum?

Jack- Oh, no. The LAST time I was offered rum, you made me do the Macarena. _Naked._

TLF- tehe. Yeah. I know.

Vivian- If it makes you two shut up, I'LL say it!

TLF- See, Jack? Vivian _loves _me. Vivian gets a _cookie. _

Jack- 'EY! You never said I'd get a cookie! Right-o! TLF wants everybody to know that however many times she says it, she does not own PotC. TLF only _wishes _she owned our sexy bodies. The only thing she owns is Vivian and Jaq, plus unimportant people. So now I get a cookie, am I right, TLF?

TLF- Uh, actually, I lied when I said that. I do not lie when saying this is a _ridiculously _long disclaimer. ;

Jack- WHAT?!?!

A/N. ::authoress cowers behind curtains of stage. 'Pssssss! Jack! Is it safe, yet?'

Jack calmly watches angry mob of reviews/readers. 'Oh, aye, sure.' Authoress walks out on stage and is splattered with various fruits, vegetables, furniture pieces, body parts…ect. (Authoress glares at Jack who shrugs. 'Should have given him a damn cookie' she mutters) but anyway; I AM SO SORRY, PEOPLE! I REALLY MEANT TO UPDATE MONTHS AGO BUT (getting sick of caps lock) I had A LOT of stuff on my plate. For instance, I failed both math and reading, moved to a different state, went on a computer-less 3 week vacation, got horses, got grounded, and I have a million ideas for other stories in my head. But I promised to update all my other stories before I posted the new ones, so here is chapter 5 of the Apprentice.

Chapter 5.

Will, carrying a bag of sandwiches for lunch, and Jaq, who had caught up with his father when he returned to the smith, opened the door of the smith to see the oddest scene play out in front of them.

A wet Jack, clad only in a loincloth and his hat, dueled with an annoyed looking Vivian while Robyn and Ashleigh looked on in mirth at the two insult slinging fighters. In fact, so much mirth, they were leaning against Vivian's door, clutching their sides while tears of laughter steamed down their face.

The slam of the door caught the two women's attention. Robyn and Ashleigh tried to compose themselves, picking themselves off the ground and tried to look like modest young women, but failing miserably, giggles escaping from their mouths. Vivian and Jack clashed together, oblivious of Will's shocked and furious face.

"Cross-dressing pansy!!"

"Silly wench!"

"Man whore!"

"Now, tha's not very nice…bitch."

"EXCUSE ME? Asshole!"

"Ye are goin' ta lose darlin'. Admit it." Jack cornered Vivian against the big wooden table. Vivian, pushed up against the table, thought furiously for a plan. Then she got one.

"Jack…you're right." She pressed herself against him, smiling seductively. Jack looked surprised, and then grinned back at her, cocky about her 'forfeiting'. Will glanced at Jaq, both knowing that Vivian very rarely gave in till she was beaten.

"Of course, darlin' Captain Jack Sparrow is _never _wrong." He murmured, brushing his ringed fingers against her shoulder, getting very close to her breasts.

"Of course. How could I have ever beaten Captain Jack Sparrow? Silly me," she purred back at him, feeling him relax. As soon as he had relaxed enough, she spun her sword up and pushed him backwards into the wooden counter, pressing her dagger to his throat.

Jack stared up at her in surprise, mouth open, eyes wide.

Will, angry as he was, had to stifle a laugh. Vivian rarely ever lost, even to Will, who had taught her. Jaq didn't even stifle the laugh. Vivian and Jack jumped when they heard him laugh, and turned to face Will sheepishly.

"Will! I can explain!" Vivian and Jack glared at each other, annoyed that they had spoken at the same time.

"Ye see, I was takin' a nap, as ye know, and she gets all ina snit cause I'm on 'er bed-"

"Will, he was on my bed, **stark nude.**"

"Don't interrupt yer elders, lass. As I was sayin' she get in a snit and-"

"ON** MY **BED!** STARK NUDE**!" Jack clapped a hand over Vivian's mouth and continued, now struggling with an indignant Vivian.

"ANYWAY, she goes and throws water on me. OUCH! Lass, no bitin'! So, we dueled." Will calmly watched both miscreants. Jack took his hand off of her mouth, nursing a bite mark on his palm. Will focused his attention on Vivian.

"Vivi? Is that how it happened?" Vivian glared at Jack.

"Well, in theory, yes. I asked Ashleigh to wake up Jack considering you were getting lunch and he had slept half the morning away. Ashleigh went and opened the door; leading up to her and Robyn's fit of laughter over there, to find Jack here stark naked on my bed. When I went to get him OFF the bed, he ignored me and then tried to flirt," Will sent a murderous glance at Jack who shrugged it off. "I warned him, counted to three, then got a bucket of water and tossed it on him. Jack decided to duel for revenge. So yes, that's how it happened." Vivian concluded, smiling slightly at the look on Jaq's face; one of suppressed laughter and shock. "If you don't believe me, ask those two idiots." She added, waggling her fingers at her now under control best friends. Will turned to them.

"No, I believe you. But, ladies, what exactly are you doing here?" Robyn mocked outrage.

"Oh, that's nice. We come here to say hello to a dear friend and you ask us just why we are here. We are here to be annoying as humanly possibly to you, dear William, because, well, because we can." She ended with a grin. Ashleigh laughed and nodded.

"We are also here to depart some gossip on you," she added, as both she and Robyn took a seat on one of the stools around the table. Her face lost some of the laughter in it. She nodded at Vivian. "They are talking about you again, Viv. The usual stuff." Will and Jaq looked confused as Vivian's face turned hard.

"What? What do they say about you, Vivi?" Will asked. She didn't answer, just turned her back and set about re-heating the metal she had neglected before the fight. Robyn answered for her, in a dead, flat voice, void of emotion.

"They say she's a whore. That she sleeps with Jaq. That she's pregnant. That she sleeps with you, Will," Will looked shocked, then angry. "Don't look so surprised, Will. You knew what you were getting into when you took Vivi on as an apprentice as a child. Now that's she's a woman…people talk." Robyn said sadly. Ashleigh, always the emotional one, looked angry.

"Especially that bitch, Melissa Moody. She treats everyone like shit. Fucking whore." When everyone looked up in shock, she slapped her hand to her mouth. "Oh, oops. Sorry, that's what happens when you work in a bar. But I'm not taking it back. She's such a simpering…" Ashleigh left off, thinking of a word that would describe her in a non-vulgar way. She looked at Robyn for help.

"Bimbo?" she supplied. Ashleigh grinned.

"Yes, thank you. She prances around like she rules the earth because she has the most expensive dresses and one of the biggest houses and Vivian why in the world are you giving me those weird hand movements?" she asked Vivian who, being the best friend of Jaq knew of the engagement negotiations going on. She had been furiously been motioning for Ashleigh to shut up behind Will's and Jaq's back. She blushed when everyone stared at her, and sheepishly put her hands down.

"Because of…err…because…err…." Vivian stuttered, throwing panicked looks toward Jaq and Will. Jaq smiled and saved her, knowing she didn't want to tell something that wasn't hers to tell.

"Because Mr. Moody is planning to have me and Melissa wed." he said simply. Ashleigh's mouth popped open and her cheeks burned crimson.

"Oh, my, Jaq I am so sorry! If I had known then I wouldn't have opened my stupid mouth!" Jaq started laughing.

"Don't worry. I would rather marry Jack before Melissa." Ashleigh looked relieved.

"Is that some kinda insult, whelp?" Jack asked frowning. Before Jaq could reassure Jack, Ashleigh distracted Jack by bombarding him with questions.

"Oh, Jack! How is everybody? Ana Maria? Gibbs? Mr. Cotton? Mr. Cotton's Parrot? The _Pearl_?" Jack smiled, happy people were paying attention to him.

"Aye, everyone's fine. The _Pearl _needs a bit of work. She shattered the Nest in a storm some days back. 'Nough about me, how bout ye two missies?" he waggled his fingers at Robyn and Ashleigh.

"Well, I took over the bookshop 'round the corner, which reminds me, I have some maps for you. Me old dad died some months ago, and me sister got married to the fishmonger's." Jack nodded at Ashleigh.

"I work over at the Tilting Ship tavern some blocks away, I'm a bar maid. I turned 18 last week and I'm due next month." She said solemnly. Jack kept nodding, until he ran the words over in his head a second time. He looked up startled.

"Yer wha'? he asked. Ashleigh laughed.

"I'm kidding." She said, smiling at him. He grinned back.

"So wha? No bonny lads waiting at home for ye?" he asked, earning an exasperated look from Will, who had picked up on a different reason for asking, and it wasn't curiosity. Robyn and Ashleigh glanced at each other, apparently, they had caught it too.

"Nope," replied Ashleigh, and Robyn grinned evilly.

"Nada, but, pray, m'dear Captain, why the curiosity?" she asked, feigning innocence. Jack grinned, knowing he was caught.

"A lass after me own heart, ye are, Miss Robyn, but, if ye'll ask me no questions I'll be tellin' ye no lies." He said with a sly grin. Ashleigh held up her hands.

"That's all right, I really don't feel like listening to what exactly you want to know for. That just might give me nightmares." She said with a pretend shudder. Jack winked at her.

"Dreams, darlin', but no nightmares," he replied cheekily. Will decided to take charge then.

"Jack, go get dressed, despite what you may believe, we don't want to see you half naked, and I had wanted to get you up the house so you can see Anna and Elizabeth. Plus, I believe Vivian would you rather sleep in one of the guest rooms rather then her bed. Vivian, Commodore Norrington has requested 2 more swords for the guard, so if you would be so kind to make them, thank you. Robyn, Ashleigh, I suggest you go home, cause you know as well as I do that Vivian is not a fabulous friend when she's working. Alright?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. They all nodded and set to their tasks.

A.N. right-to. That's (finally) the fifth chapter of the Apprentice. I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not. Tell me what you think, but flamers will not be appreciated. Really, flamers have no purpose. You don't like it, fine. But tell me what you don't like about it. Constructive criticism is useful, I can make changes and see what your point of view, flaming tells me squat. Seriously, in one of my stories, someone just wrote, "Typical Mary-Sue garbage. Sorry, but I've read better," well, thank you but that tells me JACK SHIT. I really detest people like that. ::Twilight looks up at what she has just written:: ::blushes:: sorry about the rant, but it's been really bugging me. Cheers,

Twilight


	6. The Commodore's Ball pt 1

Disclaimer- wouldn't that be a dream come true? I'd have Jack, and Will and…icantthinkofanymorehotpotccharacters…I DO own Jaq, Anna, Vivian, Robyn, and Ashleigh.

A.N. whoodeedoodydoo. I go back to school on Thursday…my orientation is on Tuesday…to tell you the truth, I'm a bit nervous…going to school in a new state…new school…going into high school…AND I don't know anybody here. So yeah…no worries…so. Who else wants to strangle the producers of Pirates of the Caribbean and X-Men for releasing the sequels in 2006? What's wrong with 2005? I can't wait until X-3 comes out…Gambit is introduced (fan girl squeal) I loff him so, so much. Anyway…I'm rambling. Oh, this is IMPORTANT; this is the Commodore's second wedding. He was married previously, but his wife had passed away. He isn't _that_ pathetic to not get a girl after 18 years. Another thing, yes, Jack is like late thirties, mid-forties, but still. He's Captain Jack Sparrow, and thus timeless. So when y'all say how gross he is to be flirting with Robyn and Ashleigh whose much younger, you must remember sixteen year old women were married to fifty year olds back then, so bear with me. Cheers and Review,

Twilight.

Chapter 6, THE BALL Pt.1. (Hootch!)

The following day passed without a hitch, excepting the pranks that Ashleigh, Robyn and Vivian pulled on Jack, who predictably yelled and cursed and pranked them back, while Will shook his head and laughed, and Jaq smiled over his schoolwork.

Anna had stayed down at the forge for a while, but after and hour and a half; they sent her back to the house, exhausted of her endless chatter about tomorrow's ball.

Since Ashleigh and Robyn were not part of society, they were not to go to the Commodore's wedding, of which Vivian was green with envy, but as the Governor's Daughter's Husband's Apprentice, (a title that never ceased to amuse Will), she had no choice. Ashleigh and Robyn were, however, allowed to come to Jaq's birthday party, which had been announced recently.

Surprisingly, Jack was granted pardon for his stay, but as soon as he sailed out of the Port, he was an open target. Jack had agreed whole-heartedly, it would be a cold day in hell before the Royal Navy caught his _Pearl_.

However, Vivian was not alone in her plight; as The Governor's Daughter's Husband's Best Friend And Honored Guest, (a title that Vivian teased him merciless with) he also was blackmailed/ tricked into going as well. He had already sent two maids despairing over his hair while another one near fainted dead away when she saw the grime that seemed implanted into his skin.

Will, Elizabeth, Jaq, Vivian, Ashleigh and Robyn sat shaking on the landing by the guest room, speechless with mirth as curses, gasps, shouts, yelps, splashing, shrieks, and a lot of loud scolding came from the room as Jack was washed, scrubbed, and brushed until every inch of him was clean.

The after effect though, was astonishing. Jack walked out, followed by four wet, tired, although pleased looking maids, wearing brown breeches, high black boots, and a loose white shirt, all very clean. His eyes were kohl free, his long black hair was pulled into a loose ponytail, his braids re-done neatly. The only different things were his matted dreadlocks were non-existent, they had been taken apart, and brushed, and braided, and his goatee had been trimmed ever so slightly. Even his trinkets were still in place. He still wore his red bandanna, but otherwise he looked like a different man.

Elizabeth and Will exchanged a huge grin, and then Elizabeth went to all of the maids and gave them a huge hugs, and a huge pay raise as well. Vivian, Ashleigh and Jaq wore huge mischievous smiles, and shared a glance. No one but Vivian seemed to notice Robyn's slightly different reaction, her eyes widening and her left eyebrow shooting up.

Well, no one but Jack, who immediately took this as approval, and grinned.

"M'dear Robyn, how do I look?" he asked. Robyn grinned.

"Well, Mr. Sparrow, I do believe that you look ever so like a gentleman." She replied, battering her eyelashes at him. He frowned at her at first for besmirching his title, but then threw up his hands in horror at the thought of being a gentleman.

"Now, lass, don' go sayin' things like tha. It be given' me nightmares." He said shuddering in mock horror. Robyn laughed.

"Aye, and the rest of society as well. I don't know what Norrington would do if you showed up to one of top society's parties."

"Shoot himself, and so would I," Jack replied with another grin. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at Vivian, who waved it away as if to say, 'Don't worry, they do this all the time,'

Will once again interrupted the playful banter.

"Jack, you look…clean. It's a change." He said, earning a look from Jack.

"_Just _clean? Not handsome, or dashing, or charming, or,"

"-Irritating, or perverse, or strange, or…"

"Not another word, miss Robyn, or I shall have to punish ye," he said warningly, to which Ashleigh laughed.

"What're you going to do, Jack? Throw your dirty clothes on her? Oh, the horror!" A maid who had worked with Jack, Katrina was her name, winked at the Turners and others behind Jack's back and spoke up.

"Those rags? I think not, Miss Ashleigh, I've had them burned, and that horrid hat would have gone as well for not Mr. Turner saving it." She said, her face a perfect mask of innocence. Jack's face was priceless.

"Ye've…ye've burned me clothes?" he asked in horror. Katrina nodded firmly, pretending not to see the stricken look on his face.

"Of course, M-I mean, Captain Sparrow, they had _lice._" She said with emphasize. Jack looked outraged before storming back into his room.

When the door was safely shut, the seven people exploded into laughter, Robyn leaning on the rail, while Vivian and Jaq held onto each other for support.

"Katrina, you are, ha-ha, positively _wicked_!" Ashleigh exclaimed, laughing with the smaller blonde.

"I, oh, hahaha, couldn't, ha! Excuse me, help it!" she gasped back.

"Katrina did you really burn his clothes?" Elizabeth asked, finally composed. The maid shook her head, serious.

"No, but I wasn't kidding about the lice, Madam. The clothes were practically _moving_." She said with a look of disgust. Jaq sniggered.

"With Vivi's luck, he'll have transferred them to her bed," he said, watching Vivian moan in horror at the thought.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. The night before Jaq and Will, with some help from Jack, had filled her in on the day's events. She shooed them all into the living room, and everyone sat down. Sitting next to Will and Ashleigh, she finally cornered Vivian.

"Vivi, I heard you got a dress, two, in fact, one for the Commodore's party, and another one for Jaq's." she said, knowing that Vivian, sitting next to her son and Robyn, would have no chance to jump up and leave quickly.

"Yes," she said, quickly, getting this over with as soon as possible. "One's green, ones red. Both are pretty, the red one is being worn to the Commodore's party, the second to Jaq's. No ones seen them but Jaq, Anna, myself, and those two," she answered, waggling her fingers at Ashleigh and Robyn. Will looked affronted.

"Wait a second, they get to see them, but the person who's fed you, clothed you, housed you, and helped you _doesn't?_" he asked. Vivian pretended to think.

"You're right," she said, and Will beamed. "Elizabeth, I'll come by later so you can see them," she said, winking at him. Will laughed, not offended.

After Jack had forgiven them, they spent the rest of the afternoon helping around the house, making sure everything was all right for tomorrow.

The next morning, Vivian woke up feeling good, stretching under the sheets. She felt like she should be remembering something, but couldn't quite figure it out. Then it hit her. The Commodore's party was that evening.

Outside her door, Will, Jaq, and Jack stuffed their hands in their mouths to stifle laughter as they put their ears to the door, hearing Vivian's groan resignation as she realized what would happen that day.

No work, Will had firmly said, all preparations. She was to take her dress and be escorted to the Turner household at once so that Elizabeth could get her ready for the party.

Upon hearing this the night before, she had nearly spat out her tea.

"Doesn't it start at four-thirty?" she had asked in a panic. Elizabeth and Katrina had rolled their eyes and were about to explain, when she put up her hands.

"I'd rather not know what kind of torture I'm to go through tomorrow, and I _really _don't want another 'How to be a Lady' lesson, because, frankly, I'd rather go to bed then sleep here." Elizabeth had laughed, but had insisted until Vivian had reluctantly had agreed.

Will knocked on the door, then waited for her answer. A muffled reply came from the room, something that sounded curiously like, 'Shoot me now,'

Will chuckled, then called to her.

"Vivian, come on now, get up. Or I'll send Jack in to get you up." He threatened with a smile.

"Alright," came the reply, sounding resigned.

Twenty minutes later, Vivian was washed and dressed, carrying her dress box in one hand.

Outside, Jaq rode his gelding, Will on his bay, and Jack looked uncomfortable on a placid palomino. Vivi put a bridle on her nimble dark grey mare, preferring to ride bareback.

When they arrived at the manor, Katrina and Bertha escorted Vivian to the room that she resided in while at the Turner's. A bath awaited her, steam floating above the scalding water.

She undressed, and wound her hair out of its braid. The next few hours blurred as she was washed, oiled, groomed. Katrina brushed her long hair until it shone, then clipped the thick locks up on her head, while Bertha set out a shift, a corset, stockings, underclothes, and her dress out.

When Vivian finally got out of the bath, (which on insistence, took an hour and a half) Bertha rubbed sweet smelling oil into her skin.

"Why am I being treated like this? I'm not a lady to be pampered, nor a maid to be married off." She asked, complaining. The maids simply smiled, sharing a glance. Vivian's eyes narrowed. Was there something they weren't telling her? Before she could comment on it, Bertha shoved her towards the clothes, putting on her small clothes, then her shift.

She put up with the shift, the stockings, but when they approached her with the corset, she blanched.

"No way. I'm not being put into that torture device," she said, backing towards the door. Little did she know that Elizabeth and another maid Jean had snuck up behind her, blocking her escape. They grabbed her, and the next thing she knew, her internal organs were being pulled and squeezed into (what she felt like) 2 inches of waist.

Vivian leaned on the windowsill, wheezing, trying to catch her breath and talk at the same time.

"How," wheeze, "the hell," cough, "am I," wheeze, "going to," another coughing fit, "_breath _let alone," more wheezing, "_dance?_" she asked, ending with another cough, finally catching her breath. Elizabeth laughed, and Vivian stared at her, wondering how she could laugh in those…things.

"After a while, you'll get used to it." She said, sweeping her into a chair and pulling out several different cosmetics.

Vivian sighed in defeat and let the older woman outline her eyes, color her lids, blush her cheeks, and paint her lips.

Her dress was carefully put on and laced up the back. Her hair was brushed again, and split into parts. Two parts were braided then wrapped around her head, the middle part was pulled from underneath the other two parts and pulled through and braided.

Surprisingly, time had flown past, and it was nearly 4:30 when they were finally finished with her.

"Sheesh," she muttered. Vivian studied herself in the mirror. Not to shabby, she thought, craning her neck, trying to see her back.

Then Jean reappeared.

"Miss," she said, earning a glare from Vivian. Jean smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Vivian, but Mr. Turner requests your attendance in the ballroom." Vivian pouted.

"Are you _sure _you can't smuggle me out of the servants wing?" she asked, whining. Jean smiled and shook her head, leading the obstinate woman out of the room.

"No, Vivian, I'm afraid not." She said, ushering the red clad woman down the stairs and to the ballroom, where sounds of music, laughter, and talk came from the doors. There, Jean gave her a farewell smile, and without a further complaint, Vivian was shoved through the doors.

A.N. end of part one! Now I need to start writing part 2! Yay! So, give me reviews! Cause I will love you forever if you do. Also, the next chapter might take a bit, considering I'm starting high school on Thursday, and my orientation is tonight (Tuesday). Cheers,

Twilight la Fae


End file.
